


but i'm so fake happy, i feel so fake happy

by orphan_account



Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Depression, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please, don’t ask me how i’ve beendon't make me play pretendoh no, oh what's the use?i bet everybody here is fake happy too(song: "fake happy" by paramore)*IF YOU'RE HAVING DEPRESSED/SUICIDAL/ETC. FEELINGS, TALK TO A LOVED ONE OR CALL THE SUICIDE HOTLINE AT 1-800-273-8255*
Relationships: (one-sided), Natsuki & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	but i'm so fake happy, i feel so fake happy

It was no secret how she was in love with him. She would have gladly ripped her own heart out of her chest with her bare hands and stepped on it in her good shoes if it would have made him happy. She was used to her heart being in pieces, anyway. And if he had asked her to smile as she buried the crushed pieces of her heart in the cold, hard ground, she would have put on that fake, closed-mouth smile that she never quite let reach her eyes. No, her eyes were always icy blue diamonds, just on the verge of filling with tears. Not that anyone ever noticed. No one ever noticed her.

She let herself scream, kneeling on the sidewalk in her uniform, letting dirt cover her long white socks and just screaming as loud as her poor lungs would let her. He just stood there like the idiot he was as she ran off, sobbing. 

Of course she hadn't been his first choice. Of course he had picked a prettier girl, a girl with nice hair all neatly tied up in pigtails instead of Sayori's messy, chopped hair, a girl who didn't have voices in her head telling her she was worthless. She ran a hand across her face. It was wet. She hadn't even noticed that she'd been crying again. 

"You'll always be my dearest friend." 

She felt as though he had just punched her in the face. She just smiled and giggled, made small talk with him, and pretended her heart didn't feel like it was splitting in two.

And as she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, she swore she could see vibrant green eyes, long brown hair, and a confident smile.


End file.
